Snape's Undoing
by britni1991
Summary: I suck at summarys so...this story is about Snape's daughter who suddenly comes turning his life upside down. Draco happens to think she's the greatest thing in the world. What happens? DMOC? BZOC? LVOC? RoLOC? OCOC? Rated M just in case
1. Be the father she never had

**Snape's Undoing**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own any of J K Rowlings characters, plots, or places.

**Chapter 1: Prologue and Character overview**

**Character Overview:**

**Name**: Katherine Alexandria Snape

**Nickname:** Kat

**Age**: 16

**Birthday:** Aug. 9th

**Family:**

**Mother**: Cassandra Lupin

**Father**: Severus Snape

**Grandmother (Mother's side)**: Melonie Lupin

**Grandfather (Mother's side):** Henry Lupin

**Uncle (Mother's side**): Remus Lupin

**House/Year/School:** Originally attendants Schule der Drachen (in Demmin, Germany). Transfers to Hogwarts and is placed in Slytherin house among the 5th years.

**Blood:** Pure

**Resides**: Berlin, Germany

**Looks**:

**Hair**: Long, waist-length, blue-black hair

**Eyes:** icy blue

**Height**: 5'3"

**Weight:** around a hundred pounds

**Built**: athlete yet elegant and slim

**Figure**: You as the read get to choose her cup size along with everything else!

**Personality:** smart, mischievous, preppy (sometimes), bitchy (sometimes), easy going, bossy, prankster, trouble, athlete, nice, honest, funny and some what friendly. ..

**FYI:** Cassandra was kidnapped before she found out she was pregnant. She found out when she was released that Snape was still a deatheater and hadn't turn spy, yet. Cassy moved to Berlin and lived there with her daughter. Losing his family made Snape become a spy.

**Into the story: **

Prologue:

Dear Professor Severus Snape:

We regret to inform you that Cassandra Katherine Lupin has passed away. She was murder by death eaters; above her home in Berlin, Germany was the dark mark. Your daughter, Katherine Alexandria Snape is the sole survivor. She will be transport to London then escort onto the Hogwarts Express. She is due to arrive at Hogwarts by the end of the week.

Sincerely yours,

Healer Alan Richardson

Heads of Dept. of Death and Destruction

Ministry Representative of Germany

"What was that about?" Minerva asked as we ate our breakfasts at the staff table in the great hall.

"Cassandra has been murdered," Severus said through shock.

Albus started staring off into space deep in thought, "Did they say who killed her?"

"No," Severus answered. "My daughter Katherine will be sent her by the end of the week, what am I to do?"

"Be the father she never had," Albus said with that annoying sparkle in the eyes.

"Yeah and how should I do that when I'm still a god damn spy, and the worst part is that she knows it. She know that I'm a death eater and that I kill people on a daily bases, would you want me as anyone's father?" Severus had an angry look in his eyes.

"Your being to hard on your self, Severus, Cassandra was the nicest person I have ever known and I can promise you that Katherine will be the same way," Albus argued.

"I have a class to teach," Severus said moodily.

"She'll bring out the best side of him," Albus said to Minerva as Severus stormed out of the great hall.

* * *

(A/N: Press that sexy blue button to review and let me know how you like it!) 


	2. Stop being an ass

Snape's Undoing

Disclaimer: in chapter 1

Chapter 2: "Stop being an ass"

Friday- day of Katherine's arrival-

**(Katherine's Pov)**

Friday, November 17

The stupid scarlet train pulled to a halt and I was jerk awake. _How lovely_, I thought_, I guess that's the end of my nap_. Unfortunately, I have to see my dad now, shit; I haven't seen him in 10 years. Every Christmas and on my birthday was the only time I ever heard from him. Not that I really ever wanted to see my death eater turned spy dad. He's an ass and that's what I knew about him from when I was 7 years old. I grabbed by bag and started to head down the stairs of the train to see a walking bat standing there with my trunks (about 5 of them).

"Katherine, I presume," _The bat talks holy carp_, I thought.

"Yeah, who's asking," I said hotly.

"Your father, I guess your mother never taught you respect," Severus kiss-my-ass Snape snapped back.

"Stop being an ass," I snapped.

"What the hell did you just call me," He was about to exploded.

He started to levitate my trunks toward the gates to Hogwarts. We didn't talk the rest of the way to the castle. Once we were inside the castle he lead me toward the dungeons apparently he had a extra bedroom built onto his study.

"The password is: dominio del serpente. Don't give the password to anyone. I figured after you get sorted into your house you could still stay here, it would give us a chance to get to know each other. "

"Fine, when's dinner I'm so hungry," I didn't want to be alone with him any more than necessary.

"Now actually, you'll be sitting at the staff table then after dinner Albus will sort you into your house," he said before heading toward the door.

"Alright," I replied as a tall, sexy, blond student started heading our way.

"Evening Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with," Severus asked in his get the hell away from me tone.

"Well, Professor, I was interested in this lovely woman by your side," he said smoothly.

"Well, lets just say she off limits, Malfoy," was my dad turning into an overprotective ape?

"Well, Professor, isn't that for her to decide?" Malfoy reasoned.

"Not when it's my god damn daughter Malfoy, now be on your way," Severus said dangerously.

"Sorry Professor, I hope she's in Slytherin," Malfoy said before hurrying off.

"Severus, can I ask a question," I asked as we started down the hall again.

"If you must," he commented.

"Why were you so hrash with that guy?"

"He's Lucius Malfoy's son, his father's a death eater but he is really committed," Severus said seriously.

"Well that guy could be different from his father," I argued.

"Trust me his not. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess," I answered honestly.

"Can you call me dad. I know that I was never around and I'll understand if you say no but no this I plan on being there for you from now on. The reason why I was never there was because it was to dangerous due to the dark lord. Now we have no choice but to face him, but we'll o it together," he explained then we turned the corner.

"I'll work on the dad thing," I said honest.

"Ready to enter the great hall," he asked as he intertwined my arm with his.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

* * *

(A/N: I hope you like the new series! Let me know what you think…-Brit.) 


	3. Slytherin

Snape's Undoing

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

 Chapter 3: Sorting 

Dinner was basically uneventful, when we came in the whole hall when silent and started to stare. It was freaky but I acted as a Snape would and smirked at them all. Eating at the staff table was hell on Earth, need-less to say I couldn't eat faster if I tried. Albus was interrogating me, while McGonagall was trying her best to convince me that Gryffindor house was the best. Father was going into his "everyone shut up and die" phase and I tried to say as little as possible. After I finished eating I had to wait for the every so slow dad of mine to finish his meal. It takes that man forever to eat, and it takes the Headmaster twice as long. About an hour later we finally made it to the Headmaster's office where I would finally be sorted into a house.

"Have a seat right there, my dear," the Headmaster pointed to a seat in front of his desk. "Dad" stood because he was unable to sit from all his nervous energy he denied having. "This is the sorting hat here at Hogwarts," he said placing a old, torn apart hat.

"Hum… great mind I see; smart, witty, brave and courageous, but where to put you. Slytherin is in your blood yet Gryffindor is as well…you would do well in both house but which one is the best. I'm going to go with 'Slytherin'!" He hat finally decided. Dad let a huge sigh of relief and everyone in the room noticed.

"Albus, I was planning on taking Kat to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up her supplies for this year, if that's alright with you. I'll also need to introduce her to the Malfoy's before Lucius comes here and makes a scene," Dad explained.

"I won't be needing you for anything Severus, tomorrow night at dinner she will be introduced to the students, so return before then," Albus remarked.

"Thank you Albus, goodnight," Dad said before turning toward the door.

"Goodnight, Severus, Katherine, you do remind me so much of your mother," _Albus eyes sure do twinkle a lot_, I thought.

"Thank your Headmaster," I replied hurriedly, then followed my father out of the room.

 Diagon Alley

I had been to Diagon Alley before with Uncle Remus and it appeared to be the same busy-body street as always. The streets where still beautiful and the shops were very festive. The first stop to make was to the Gringotts bank, my father had explained earlier that morning. After we got the money exchanged we headed toward Madame Malkin's to pick up my robes.

"Welcome to Madame Malkin's, I'm Madame Malkin's how may I be of service," An older, mid-age woman asked.

"My daughter needs robes for Hogwarts, she's a 7th Year Slytherin," Daddy dearest explained.

"How many do you need?" Madame Malkin's asked.

"10, and charge the prices to the Snape account. She also will be needing an outfit for the Halloween Ball," Dad informed. "Now, Kat, I need to run to get some Potions supplies, while I'm there I'll pick up your Potions supplies."

"Thanks," I turned to follow Madame Malkin to the back room to be sized.

"Your rather small aren't you," She commented as she took my height and waist measurements.

"I rather call it vertically challenged but yes I'm petite," I retorted rudely.

"Well I'm all done why don't you go take a look at the ball room gowns on that side of the shop," she pointed to the other side.

As I was looking I decided she needs to invest in some new Halloween costumes. They were weird and mostly witch outfits or ghosts. Talk about second grade, I finally decided on the prefect outfit. I choose a green floor length evening gown for the stupid ball,ed it would be classy yet elegant and still in the a little Halloweenish. Anyways I'm a Slytherin now and I had better start acting like it. I also picked out about 10 knee high socks and the shoes Madame Malkin had suggested, and also picked up two black robe and a green one both made of silk.

While I was helping Madame Malkin's finish bagging up the items Father came back with about two bags filled with potions supplies.

"Find everything," He asked me casually.

"Yep," I said before grabbing the bags and headed toward the door shortly followed by dad.

"Next is Flourish and Blotts for books," He pointed to a little book short a couple blocks down.

As soon as we enter Father went up to the front desk to collect the text books I would be needing. I continued to look at the books; I had always loved to read and couldn't wait to get my hand on another book.

"You look oddly familiar," A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a rather tall, blond hair, man. He obviously came from wealth and was handsome for someone his age. "Why would I look familiar, sir," I said in a fake interested tone.

"I have no idea, I'm Lord Lucius Malfoy and you are?" He asked nicely.

"Katherine Snape," I replied before I notice Dad approaching us.

"Evening Lucius, I see you've met my daughter Katherine," He said smoothly.

"Like I was telling her, she looked familiar and now I know why. How are you these days Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Quite well and your self," Father replied.

"Good, good, so what year is Miss Katherine in?" Lucius asked interestedly.

"7th and she's a Slytherin," Father commented.

"Well, congratulations, you must come over for Christmas vacation then. It will give Narcissa a chance to meet her," Lucius said effortlessly.

"I'll give it a great deal of thought, many thanks for the invitation Lucius but we really must be on our way," Father ventured.

"Of course, see you both soon and tell Draco I said hello we you," Lucius asked. I nodded before being ushered out of the story by Father.

"One last stop to make, my dear, and that's to get you a familiar," father said before heading to Magnolia Crescent.

My familiar ended up being a baby snow white Turkish Angora kitten, she had deep baby blue eyes and the most adorable white fluffy tale she love to swing back and forth; and I have yet to come up with a name for her yet.

"Well lets get back to the castle we have an hour before dinner," Severus said with an bags floating behind him.

"Thanks for everything, Dad," I said.

"Your welcome, it's could to have you here with me," He whispered back.

(A/N: let me know what you think, and I'm so sorry that this chapter is so long totally word count 1,135…-Brit)


	4. DRAKY

**Snape's Undoing **

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 4: "DRAKY"

 Monday Morning 

Getting ready for classes was crazy. The night before I got all my books ready, with Dad's help. The entire day was spent in his study and kitchen; we used that time to get to know each other. We decided on a policy of trust, were we would tell each other everything except when it come to Voldermort. I found out that Draco Malfoy was in fact my father's godson and that I would most likely be seeing him in the study at least twice a week. He had private study sessions with Dad. Now I had gotten more comfortable calling him Dad due to the fact we had gotten to know each other so well.

"Ready yet," Father shouts from his study; it had been 10 minutes since he said that.

"I don't take that long," I said coming out of my room, entering the study.

"Come on it's time for breakfast," He said before ushering me out the door. I barely had time to grab my bag.

We opened the classroom door to find Draco standing there leaning against the wall facing the door.

"Morning Professor," Draco says as he straightens himself.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Dad asked.

"I wanted to walk Miss Snape to breakfast. Seeing as she knows no one I figured she could eat with me," Draco explained.

"What makes you think that I'll---"

"Morning Severus, care for a walk to my office," Albus cuts in.

"No funny business Mr. Malfoy," Dad warned.

"Morning," Draco said as father got father down the hall. I stared to head toward the Great Hall, Draco kept pace beside me. Not that it was hard for him see how he's 6'2" and I'm like 5'3".

"Morning, your Draco right," I asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you," He said causally.

"I'm Katherine, I bet you get this all the time but you look so much like your father it's crazy."

He chuckled and nodded, "So you're a Slytherin, right?"

"Yep, between you and me, my father you kill me if I ended up in any other house," we laughed together passing some younger students who stared after us.

"I understand, mine would have too, speaking of father he sent me a letter about you," he said absent mindedly.

"Really, he seemed nice enough," I lied a little.

"You don't have to lie I really don't like him either," he commented. "What classes do you have?"

"No idea, I get them today but I can assure you that I'm going to get lost at least a hundred times," I said as we entered the hall Draco guided me to the Slytherin house table. He took a seat next to a huge, fat, guy.

"Goyle sit on the other side of Kat before Pansy sees her," He commanded another fat kid who was slightly shorter. "That's Goyle and this idiots Crabbe, and that monstrosity coming in is Pansy Parkinson beware."

"DRAKY," Pansy shrieked.

"Oh Merlin save me," Draco said under his breath.

"Who the hell are you," Pansy yelled in my face.

"No one that you need to concern yourself with," I said as a black haired, tall, brown chocolate eyed guy sat down across from me.

"Tell me who she is Draky," Pansy continued to shout.

"Anyways this is Blaise and he's also in our year," Draco introduced.

"Good morning Blaise, I'm Katherine," _he's extremely handsome_, I couldn't help but think.

"Morning to you as well," he said with a slight accent.

"DRAKY," Pansy continued to yell as I helped myself to a muffin.

"Where is your accent from?" Blaise asked.

"Germany, yours," I returned.

"My family's from Italy, so why are you here," he continued to ask.

"My mother died and my father's here," I said easily.

"DRAKY!"

(A/N: Word count 651…Review and tell me what you think…do you as readers prefer long Chapters or short Chapters? Please tell me what you prefer! -Britni)


	5. Draco's POV

**Snape's Undoing **

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 5: Draco's thoughts

 Draco's POV

After Friday night when Miss Snape had arrived it became common knowledge that she was the hottest girl in school with her sparkling blue eyes and waist length blue-black hair. Thank god she doesn't have greasy hair like Snape does. He may be petite but that just made her more attractive thought I'm having trouble seeing her carrying all her school books around when they'll weigh as much as she does. _Maybe I'll offer to carry her bag_, I thought.

Snape was very protective of her especially when he never mentioned he had a daughter. Father would have told me if he had mentioned it, more so sense she's so beautiful. How does elegant, classy, and sexy come in such a small package.

Although I get why Snape is so protective I mean if I had a daughter like her I would be protective too, but it doesn't mean that I won't try to convince her that I'm a great guy and all. Maybe there is a slight chance she will date me I mean after all I am Slytherin Royalty and she will be as well all she needs to do is build up a reputation for herself and she's got it in the bag. The only problem would be getting Snape to allow us to date because I can bet she won't want to go behind his back this early in their relationship.

Suddenly a pecking sound broke my train of thoughts…of course it was father's owl.

Son-

I ran into Severus at Diagon Alley and had accidentally bumped into his daughter as well. Did you know he had a daughter, I didn't. How the hell could that have slipped his fucking mind.

I couldn't help but notice how breath taking she was. I must say that she will make a superb a addition to the pure blood world. I can't help but the she'll be the eligible bachelorette in the pure blood world. Keep that in mind Draco.

I invited them over for Christmas vacation; it would give her a chance to meet your mother. If you could try and convince her to come I would be in your debt. Katherine Snape is all your mother's been talking about for days. I think she is beginning to agree with us in our assessment of Miss Parkinson and now set her eyes on Miss Snape for you intended so be forewarned.

See you at Christmas, don't forget to keep your grades up and enjoy school…

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

_Well that is an interesting turn of events, no more Pansy drama-queen Parkinson, there must be gods_, I thought happily. It would be amazing to get rid of Pansy and have Kat to hang out with. Plus father approves which always makes things easier, though I'll have to have Goyle and Crabbe watch out for Kat due to the fact Pansy will be planning revenge and she will most likely target Kat. Hopefully I can convince Kat to stay at the manor, it sure would make Christmas vacation a lot more interesting.

I've got the prefect plan, I'll casually show her to all her classes to make sure she doesn't get lost and slowly flirt until she can't resist me. Yep that's exactly the way I'll do it.

I can't wait to break the heart felt news to Pansy. God I hate that Bth so much I can't wait until I get out of this place and away from her. The only thing I did wrong is shag her a couple of times in fourth and fifth year but after that I made it clear that I can't stand her, obviously she can't or won't get the picture. And it's not like mother help at all, all those god forsaken shopping trips they have together and all the dinner parties and invites to stay for summer; come on give a guy a break! Have I mentioned how much I hate her, yet?

I slowly started to drifted off to sleep dreaming out Kat and couldn't wait till the next morning because after all will be Monday. _I don't think I've ever looked forward to a Monday so much, _I thought with a Malfoy smirk playing across my lips.


	6. Serious Author's Note

**Dear Readers, **

**I have had 211 people read this story up. And none of them have written a review so until I get 3 reviews I'm not going to write anymore. So my dear Readers, you need to at least take ten seconds a write that either you like "Snape's Undoing" or you don't. Please review all I ask is for 3 reviews, that's not a lot!**

**-Brit**


	7. The first week

**Snape's Undoing **

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

**Serious Author's Note**: over 320 people have read "Snape's Undoing" and only 2 people have written reviews, I wanted 3 but I didn't want those two people to suffer!

**Ginny-Potter-132:** was the first review for this story. I was ecstatic to finally get a review and I would love to keep updating for her.

**Soldier of Passion**: I'm not really sure if I'm going to do a Draco/ Kat or Blaise/Kat, I'll most likely do a little of both. **Which one would you prefer?**

I really wish more people would review. But since they haven't I've now invoked a rule:

**There has to be at least 3 reviews per chapter before I write the next! So this chapter must have 3 reviews before I publish the others! **

**Everyone got it! I have chapters waiting to be put on the web, but no one reviews so I won't put them out until people start reviewing! **

**One more thing, I said in Chapter 1 that Kat was 16 and was a 5****th**** year…but in Chapter 3 I said she was in 7****th**** year, so I decide to say she will be 18 and a 7****th**** year. **

**Sorry for the confusion!**

Thanks for reading author's note,

Brit.



Chapter 6: Hermione

 

(Kat's POV)

The week flew by…

**Monday**: Class was interesting but I got lost more times than I can count!  Classes were: Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures, these classes were the same for Wednesdays and Fridays. Anyway Draco is in my Transfiguration and Charms classes, while Blaise is in my Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures class. In Runes I met Hermione Granger, who was a Gryffindor, but at least she was a nice and friendly one at that.

**Tuesday:** First was Double Potions with Gryffindor, which I was paired Lindsay Lovejoy. We ended up finishing our potion and homework in class, plus getting 30 points for doing the potion correctly and for answering a question. She was the first girl that I had met in Slytherin besides Pansy but then again Pansy hates me. After Potions was my free period, I got my Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures homework done. Lunch went rather quickly which led to me getting lost and being late to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Professor Lupin was rather forgiving for my lateness, probably because he was my uncle after all. I really had no idea he taught at Hogwarts again but I enjoyed the surprise none the less. Herbology (sp?) wasn't really that bad by it was kind of uneventful.

**Wednesday: **In Transfigurations nothing really happen except I managed to get Slytherin 15 house points and no homework. Charms was extremely boring and I fail asleep many times. My Care of Magical Creatures class was funny because Ron Weasley turned Neville Longbottom into a shark. In Runes Hermione and I arranged to get together tonight in the library to study. Father wasn't happy when he learn who I was going to be studying with. Draco took it upon his self to let me know how wrong it was to study with her and Blaise really didn't care, which made Draco madder; not that I care at all. In the library I met Harry and Ron, who were there trying to convince Hermione to let them copy her essay.

Thursday: Double Potions was out of control! Father took 50 points from the Gryffindors and assigned 4 detentions, however, he gave Slytherin 40 points. DADA was entertaining as always and Herbology (sp?) was extremely messy.

Friday: I was practically dancing through the halls because it was Friday!

**(Author's Note: Remember I have to have 3 reviews before I release the next chapter!**

**Teaser: I can't believe you got me a diamond necklace…**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Britni)**


	8. The Unexpected Surprise

A/N: I amazed ok first there were 4 reviews for the last chapter! Yeah! Ok the 4 reviewers were:

**Faxness-rulz:** Thanks for the review and I'll keep updating if people keep reviewing.

**Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel**: I think it's funny to how I won't put any new chapters up until people review! I really do enjoy the readers' suggestions and I think I'm going to go with the suggestion that you sent me!

**Soldier of Passion:** Thanks for the cookie…

**Ginny-Potter-132:** Thanks and I'm really glad you enjoy my story…

**Devil-Angel**: Thanks for the info and i really will take it to heart!

Remember 3 more for Chapter 8

Thanks- Brit

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprises**

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

(Kat's POV)

Anastasia (Anna) woke me really early, at 8 o'clock, which is early for me. Anastasia was my little white kitten, I had finally named her, even though the name was my father's suggestion, I took all the credit for it. Anyway, it took me forever, the entire time I got ready for school, to remember that it was my birthday. Anna's head was peaking up from the black and green sheets on my bed; I gave her a kiss on the head before grabbing my bag and leaving. As I enter the study I noticed a present sitting on the coffee table, on top of the present was a small note.

_Kat-_

_I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday so I got you a little bit of everything!_

_-Dad_

_P.S. Albus is also getting you a gift so good luck with that. _

I opened the bag to find:

Gift cards to Honeydukes, Madame Malkin, The Three Brooms, and Flourish and Blotts. On top of it all there was a gift card to any shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmede.

In total the gift cards equaled over a hundred gallons. However, I knew my father was independently wealthy; due to the potions he sold internationally and because the Snape family was one of the richest families in the wizarding world.

"Morning," Father said as he entered the study and gave me one of his rare hugs, "happy birthday."

"Thanks for the gifts dad," I said as I hugged him back.

We talked the entire way to the great hall until we had to go our separate ways. I took my usual seat at the Slytherin table beside Draco and Lindsay and across from Blaise.

"Kat, Happy Birthday," Blaise said as he handed me a small black box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant. It was breathtaking.

"I can't believe you got me a diamond necklace, Blaise it's too much," I gushed no noticing that Draco was fuming beside me in angry.

The morning owls arrived, a huge black eagle owl dropped an enormous package and letter off. A small burrowing owl dropped down and dropped a gift bag off beside my plate and gently landed on my shoulder, there was a note tided to its leg. Out of no where a medium size horned owl flew rather oddly, she meant to hand on the table before my plate, but instead she came to a crashing halt, making a pitch of pumpkin juice fly and land on Draco narrowly missing me. Draco could be seen storming out of the hall moments later cursing rather loudly as he went.

**Black eagle owl delivered: **

_Miss Katherine Snape,_

_Happy Birthday! Draco and Blaise kindly informed Narissa and me that it was your birthday. Narissa, my wife, couldn't wait to start shopping for the prefect gift. We do hope you will be able to join is for Christmas._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

_On the behalf of the Malfoy Family_

I never was a person who tow through wrapping paper, so Blaise impatiently waiting while I slowly opened my gift. Inside was a huge variety of products from Body Mists and Perfumes to Candles and everything in between; not to mention in every fragrance.

Small Burrowing Owl:

First off this owl was the smallest thing I had ever seen, it was about 9 inches but only weighted about 5 ounces. I was sitting here wishing I could keep him.

_Kat,_

_Happy Birthday, sweetheart! You're finally legal so I'll start lecturing now:_

_No Alcohol _

_No Drugs_

_No Boys_

_No Sex_

_I'm not done with this talk young lady; however, I have to go to a staff meeting, we will continue this later._

_Love Always,_

_Uncle Remus_

I could petty much guess what he got me…it was always the same, chocolate. Chocolate was his obsession, he thought chocolate could cure anything. When I opened my gift guess what I got…CHOCOLATE. Told you…

**Horned owl brought:**

_Kat-_

_I hope you felt welcomed here at Hogwarts. We are blessed to have you here; it's done worlds for your father. Thank you for helping him through his snarling phase._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

I opened the same package and founded a pair of rainbow colored socks. They were the ugliest socks I had ever seen but I smile politely at him anyway.

Classes seem to take forever; I think they did it on purpose. When I went to drop off my bag in my room a small package was left on my bed. I opened it to find a diamond bracelet. It was beautiful every other stone was a light lavender color. There was no note with it, so I had no clue who gave it to me.

_My day was prefect,_ I thought as I headed to dinner.

**(A/N: Remember 3 more reviews! Word count for this one was 925! So I have a question readers: do you prefer long or short chapters? Well let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**The website for the bracelet was: **


	9. Slytherin Whore

A/N: thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long to update! I just got a 6 week old little girl toy dachshund today and she's keeping me busy! **Warning: I will be writing a lot less often because of the baby puppy (Peppermint), my other dog (Blackberry), I have a full time job, and I have a huge school schedule. **

Ok thanks to: **Ginny-Potter-132, Soldier of Passion, Frex, Malfoys Private Garudian Angel, Devil-Angel, Elekaeriseros, and Gwathiel **for all the great reviews. And I except my cookie!

Keep reviewing and I'll write ASAP!

Thanks,

Brit.

**Chapter 8: Slytherin Whore**

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

(Kat's POV)

Walking to class one day in early October proved to be difficult. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I explained as I collected my books.

"Oh, don't worry about it," a voice said. I looked up and noticed that I had bumped into Harry which was some what of a relief.

"Thank you so much," I said as he handed me my DADA book.

"So where are you heading?" He asked as we straightened.

"Herebology, you?"

"Same, come on we can walk together," Harry said. "Hermione and Ron are off some where, I have no idea were."

"Oh, yeah I saw Ron leaving the Great Hall with Lavender early and I passed Hermione in the Library," I commented.

"Yeah she studies a lot," Harry agreed.

"Hey wait up Harry," a voice yelled behind us. Harry and I turned around to see Ron and Hermione racing down to meet us.

"Hello Kat," Hermione said as she caught her breath.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?"

"Excellent thanks and you," She answered. I turned and noticed Ron's face was turning beef red, and I had no idea why.

"Alright although I could kill Professor Snape; he's a pain in the butt. The sad part is that his' my own father," I complained.

"Yep, he's horrible but you start getting use to it after a while," Harry agreed before walking ahead with a blushing Ron as they talked about quiddtich.

The rest of the way to Herebology, Hermione and I chatted about the upcoming Halloween dance.



"Mr. Malfoy reported that you have become quite close to Potter and his sidekicks," Father said after he made his dramatic entrance.

"Yeah, so?" I didn't bother looking up from my homework.

"You do realize that they are Gryffindor, don't you? There the enemy," He got more dramatic by the second.

(A/N: Horrible language coming up, just in case someone cares!)

"So what you're saying is that I'm allowed to be friends with Slytherin guys, who only want to get into my pants; rather than Gryffindor guys who at least on some level think with their brains and not their dicks. Wow! Thanks Dad you just gave me the permission I never wanted: to be a Slytherin Whore, congratulations."

"I never said that," he exclaimed loudly.

"Maybe not but it was there none the less," I pointed out.

"You do realize that part of a spy's job is to pretend to hate people, so start doing the job you wanted," he growled lowly. He never agreed with the idea of my becoming a spy, actually it was Dumbledore's idea but I agreed.

"Fine, I'll start hating them happy?"

"Ecstatic, thanks for caring!"

As always my father was being his snaky self.

**A/N: let me know how you like it and I'll update ASAP! **


	10. He's Gay!

Chapter 9: He's gay!

(Kat's pov)

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"Morning," Blaise commented as he plopped down next to me at breakfast. Draco hadn't arrived yet, and Lindsay was sitting with her date to the Halloween Dance, Kevin, I think his name is.

"Morning, good Merlin you must be hungry!" I said as he loaded his plate with a lot of everything.

"Yeah, I had a long night," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who was it this time? Was it Lucy again?"

"Nope Pansy," he said proudly.

"But isn't she Draco's fuck bubby?" I hadn't been talking to Draco since he told my father about Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"He hasn't been sleeping with her at all this year, actually. Do you have a date for this stupid dace?" He asked.

"I've been asked loads of times but I don't want to go with anyone that I don't know, you?"

"Well I don't want to go with any of the house sluts! Why don't we go together as friends? It would save face, and it will piss Draco off," Blaise explained his idea.

"Sure that would be great!"

"Excellent"

"Wear something green and what did you mean it, when you said it will piss Draco off?" I asked.

"Well he's like in love with you; don't you even notice how different he acts when you're around? He's trying so hard to win your affection, and all you do is shut him down, it's actually quiet funny most of the time," he said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Oh"

"Yeah, what's the funniest part is he thought by telling your father everything you were doing, that he would be keeping you safe."

Throughout the rest of breakfast we were both in silence especially when Draco joined us. After breakfast Blaise went off with Elisabeth, the Ravenclaw, somewhere. I mean it's bad enough that he sleeps with almost everyone in Slytherin but it's disgusting that he has sex with the other houses because he can't keep it in his pants. Gross, but then again that's Blaise and from what I heard Draco as well.



"How's the Slytherin Queen?" Antony asked at dinner the same day. Antony was one of Blaise's best friends so I knew him pretty well.

"What's 'the Slytherin Queen'?" At this point I was totally confused.

"Girl, you're the Slytherin Queen. All the other girls want to be you and all the guys want to have you. Anyways it's common knowledge that you're the hottest girl in school," he explained.

"Oh, that explains the younger Slytherin girls annoying the hell out of me."

"Yeah, but haven't you noticed the guys drooling over you?" he questioned.

"No"

"Then you're blind, sweetie," he commented. Sweetie was his nickname for me among other things as I had a few endearments for him as well, and Merlin knows how they pissed Draco off.

"What did we miss?" Blaise asked as he and Draco plopped down at the table and started loading their plate.

"Nothing really," Antony said quickly but not before sending me a suggestive wink. Oh I decided to start talking to Draco again in Transfigurations when Professor McGongall (sp?) had pair us together.

"Sure," Draco said but not before delivering a glare.

"What, we weren't talking about anything important," I said while adding more dressing to my casear salad.

"Alright whatever you say," Draco said.

"Well anyways, did you hear about what happened to Chris?" Blaise asked. When it came to gossip Blaise knew all the latest events and rumors.

"No what happened," Antony was the curious one.

"He's totally gay! Apparently Melissa was doing her best to get into his pants; and finally he got so enraged that he screamed 'I'm gay, leave me the hell alone!' or something like that," Blaise explained.

"That's so sad, how is he doing?" I asked with concern. Everyone knew Chris, not all the Slytherins liked him but they all knew their house mate. I was one of the few that actually liked him; he was so funny and dorky at the same time. In a lot of ways he was like a Slytherin guy version of Hermione.

"He hasn't left his dorm since; it's the one across from mine. Luckily he has one of the private dorms meaning no roommates to tease the shit out of him," Blaise commented while shoving a huge piece of steak in his mouth.

"What room does he have?" I asked.

"SB178, why?" Blaise said while chewing.

I grabbed a plate and started loading it down with a little of everything. I really didn't have any idea what he liked over what he didn't, and then I left without saying a word. Walking briskly to the dungeons was a common routine for the Slytherin house so no one questioned me. I enter the Slytherin common room and went straight up to the boys dorms, finally stopping in front of SB 178. I knocked gently and waited for an answer.

"Go away," a muffled voice came from the other side.

"Pleas open the door it Kat," I said back.

"Hold on Kat," He said as I heard shuffling sounds from around the room.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a boxer covered Chris. Chris wasn't the best looking guy but he was attractive still. He was 6'3", with dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders (normally he kept it tied back) and he had nice, warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," I greeted him before handing him the fork and plate.

"Thanks I was starving," he said mid-step to his desk. I noticed his eyes had red rims around them, a clear sigh that he had been crying.

"I heard about what happened today. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked softly from where I sat on his bed.

"Oh," he said nothing else just kept looking at his plate.

"I want you to know that I could careless. I don't care what sex you happened to be attracted to because in the end you're still the same Chris I've grown to care for!"

"Really," he asked unsurely.

"Yep, trust me; don't worry about what other people think. Why don't you just hang out with me for a while because any who messes with you would be stupid to do it around me? I mean after all I am Professor Snape's daughter," I concluded.

"I don't think that will stop them but I'm willing to give it a try," he agreed with a warm smile that brighten his eyes.

"Good, in the morning I'll meet you in the common room at 9 for breakfast," I said.

"Alright that sounds good to me," he commented happily.

"I'll see you then," I said before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

In the common room Draco, Blaise, Antony, and Tristan were sitting on the two couches pretending to do homework but they were really looking for me. Tristan was extremely good looking, he reveled that of Blaise and Draco. He had brown hair that fell into his face, hazel eyes that were always changing colors and a smile that could light up a room. Every girl in school would try to get him to flash a smile her way, when he smiled a dimple or two would appear and disappear. He was the second shortest of the four boys, he stood at 6'4" with an athletic build. The best thing about Tristan was that he wasn't a player man, like Draco and Blaise. His last girl friend had stayed with him for a year and a half, currently he was single. Antony was the shortest guy present he was 6'3", with sandy-blond hair and icy blue eyes that a person could fall into. Antony (aka: Tony) was like Draco and Blaise in the way of him being a player; however, he would always let the girls know ahead of time what they were getting into.

"Aww, are you guys waiting for me?" I asked already know the answer.

"Of course darling," Tristan said with a suggestive grin.

"Well gentleman, Chris will be joining us for breakfast tomorrow," I declared before moving to sit on Tristan's lap, like I usually do.

"Alright, as long as he knows that we're are ladies men all the way," Antony said with the other 3 nodding in agreement.

"He already knows that just like the whole school already knows that," I said in amusement. "I best be off because there's a pile of homework calling my name, night all," I called over my shoulder.

When I reached the corridor in which the Potions classroom was in, I noticed a tall, dark and very handsome man standing outside the Potions room door. He must have heard me approaching because he turned, looked me up and down, and smirk from ear to ear, until I reached where he was standing.

"Hello," He said huskily in a deep sensual voice. He was about 6'5" with blue-black hair that tied back. He had tan skin with a huge muscular build.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Possible, I'm looking for Professor Snape; however, every time I on his bloody door there is no answer," the man explained.

"Well if you move I'll go in and look for him," I said annoyingly. "Who may I tell him is here if he happens to be in there?"

"…"

A/N: ok here's the deal this chapters 1,585 words long and I have another long chapter waiting to be published. So since they are double the normal length of the chapters I would like to see 5 reviews instead of 3. Thanks to Soldier of Passion, Ginny Potter 132 and Mandi-Anrad3 for their reviews. I'm kind of upset thought because over 950 people have read this story but I've only received 18 reviews!

Oh well maybe next time I'll get more,

Thanx, Brit


	11. reviews needed

Hello my readers,

I still need 3 more reviews to get chapter 10 out to u!

I don't care if your review just has a smiley face because it's still a review…

Thanks- Britni


	12. Roddy

Chapter 10: "Roddy"

Disclaimer in Ch. 1

(**Kat's POV**, but that will change and I'll let you know when that happens).

"I'm Rodolpus Lestrange, you are?" he asked silkily.

"That's none of your concern," everyone knew that the Lestrange's brothers' were death eaters. They also knew that Rodolpus Lestrange was a widower to Bella Black.

"Why would Snape give a student the password to his private rooms? And why would that student be visiting Severus after hours?" Mr. Lestrange asked rather intently. Without answering him, I brushed past and whispered the password to the portrait. It opened immediately and I quickly shut it on the pursuing Mr. Lestrange.

I found father in the study reading with a glass of fire whisky on the coffee table.

"A Mr. Rodolpus Lestrange is waiting outside for you," I stated.

"Great, what did he say to you," father asked worriedly.

"Well he has no idea who I am, if that's what you mean. He probably thinks I'm your lover or something."

Father chuckles as he sat the book on the table and started getting up. I made myself comfortable on the floor. I knew that he was going to be bringing Mr. Lestrange in here, not that I cared as I started my homework by the fire on the floor.

A couple of minutes later I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking up from my homework.

"Katherine would you care for a drink?" Father called from a short distance away.

"No thank you," I was to engrossed in my work to notice Lestrange was staring at me; however, father noticed.

"So we meet again," a silky voice commented above me.

"I guess so," I said without looking at him, or stop writing the essay I had been working on.

"I see you've met my daughter, Rodolpus," Father said as he handed Rodolpus his wine glass.

"I has no idea she was your daughter," Lestrange was clearly in shock.

Father was going to say something before he gasped loudly; I knew it was his dark mark. Lestrange seemed unaffected which lead me to believe that he wasn't being summoned.

"I've got to go Katherine; Rodolpus are you going to be staying while I'm gone?" Father said shortly as he summoned his death eater attire.

"I'll wait," Lestrange answered.

"Alright," Father left without another word. We had agreed that in front of death eaters that we must pretend that we dislike each other. Then Lord-Pain-in-the-Ass won't think that we are fond of each other. There by, saving each other from possible torture by any death eaters and their lord.

'Oh great, I'm left alone with an idiot who I don't know,' I thought annoyingly. 'I would rather be alone any day.'

"Why didn't you tell me that you're Severus' daughter?" Rodolpus asked.

"It never came up," I answered shortly.

"I wouldn't have asked you all those questions if you had told me to begin with," he explained.

"Well Mr. Lestrange, I didn't really care about your pointless questions, now did I?" I countered.

"It's Rodolpus, and I was simple pointing out that I would have shown you the proper respect that you deserve if I had know," he argue from his chair no even 4 feet away.

"Well as I said before, I didn't care about your questions. For all I care you could have shoved those questions up your ass, and it would have made no difference to me," I remarked while pausing in my essay for a millisecond.

He laughed whole-heartedly, "You really are Severus' sire," he said in amusement. I looked up and notice how nice his eyes looked in amusement with a little dose of mischief, as well.

"And what makes you say that?" I questioned. "I happen to think my father and I are nothing alike."

"The two of you are like two feathers off the same phoenix," he smiled charmingly, which in turn, made him look younger.

"Alright, you can lie to yourself then because Father and I are nothing alike."

"Whatever you think, sweet," he added.

"Don't call me sweet. How does it feel to be a widower?" I knew or rather hoped that bring up his died wife would make him shut up.

"Wonderful actually, I never loved her anyway," he explained

"Oh, well that explains a lot," I sighed and went on to a new essay for none other than potions, because I had just finished my transfiguration's essay and my Rune's homework. I noticed how quiet it had become in such a short time. I looked over to where the handsome stranger sat. He was staring down at me with his midnight black eyes; coal, black eyes met icy, blue ones.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful, no wonder Severus kept you so well hidden," he stated boldly.

"If I maybe so bold in asking, but what is going to happen to him tonight?"

"He's getting punished for keeping you a secret," he said after a long silence.

"Oh, I kind of figured that would happen eventually," I said absent-mindedly. "Will you be staying the entire time he's gone?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be staying until he returns" he answered causally.

"Alright, I'll have to make a guest room off the study then," I said before grabbing my wand, made a door appear across the distance.

"Thank you, but I believe I'll stay here a bit longer, if that's alright with you?" He was always so damn causal and relaxed.

"Suit yourself, but I'm off to bed, night," I called over my shoulder as I replaced a book on the book case. I headed to bed without looking bad. Tonight I knew I wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep due to the fact that I was worried to death over how far his punishment would go.

(Rodolpus' POV) 

'That's one hell of a woman,' I thought as I watched her disappear. 'This assignment may not be so bad after all! I mean she's fckin' sexy, witty, smart, Slytherin, and a pure-blooded btch, just like I like them! She's everything I would look for in a woman, not that she could or would be my woman, because Severus would never allow it or the Dark Lord. However, there was a whole hell of a lot of sexual tension.

(Severus' POV) 

(These are the thoughts he was having as he left his chambers.)

'I can't believe I just my daughter with a sex obsessed death eater, god damn I'm so stupid.

(Katherine's POV again) 

I woke up at 8 am remembering that I had promised Chris that I would meet him in the common room for breakfast. Today was a Hogsmede trip to get cloths for the upcoming ball; however, I already had my cloths and accessories so there was no point in me leaving.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Rodolpus asked after I had entered the study. I was wore pair of short butt shorts that were colored in Slytherin green, my shorts also had "Slytherin Property" wrote on the butt of them. My shirt was a belly shirt that showed off my belly button ring. The shirt had "Look but Don't Touch" wrote across it, and it ended mid-rib cage.

"Breakfast why?" not really caring about his opinion.

"And Severus let's you dress like that?" his eyes basically coming out of his head.

"He could care less, now I'm leaving before I'm late," I brushed past him, while giving him a brilliant view of the tattoo on my back. It was a black rose with barb wire wrapped around it causing blood spots to merrier my skin. The tattoo ran from the small of my back to the base of my spine. I was currently thinking of getting another tattoo on my hip bone. However, father wouldn't allow it because he already hated the one my mother let me get.

"See you later Roddy," I said dirtily.

"It's Rodolpus not Roddy that's my…" I didn't hear the rest because I had left the potion chambers altogether.

Meeting in the common room was simple yet classy, I thought as I entered the Slytherin Common room. I noticed Blaise, Draco, Tristan and Tony were waiting but no Chris.

"Where's Chris?" I asked them, noticing Draco and Tristan ogling me.

"He came down here earlier but the others laughed him out of the room. I think he headed toward the lake," Blaise explained with a wink due to my choice of cloths no doubt.

"Come on, well go get some breakfast and I'll get him something to eat," I stated before pulling Blaise off his lazy butt and started walking away.

"Nice tattoo," some guy in the corridor called. I continued walking down the hallway with Blaise getting many wolf whistles along the way. In the Great Hall I looked at Dumbledore silently asking about father. He shook his head in the negative direction. I started loading a plate down with a variety of foods, making sure I grabbed a muffin for myself also. Before I left I grabbed Draco's fresh glass of orange juice and his fork right out of his hand.

I went to the lake and found him sitting there in silence, "Hey," I said as I sat down beside me. I grabbed my muffin but gave in everything else…

**A/N: I expect five reviews again, and there's been over 1150 people who have visited my story but only 25 have reviewed! Shame on the ones that haven't reviewed and I expect cookies from the ones who have reviewed! LOL! BTW: This story was the longest yet, it was 1601 words long!**

**See you guys soon!**


	13. Chapter 11: Sweet Lips

Chapter 11: Sweet Lips

Disclaimer in chapter 1

A/N: **Important**

Thanks to:

**VArockstar:** thanks for the review!

**Supernatural Random Fae**: Thanks for the review and I wouldn't be able to sleep either! Especially because Roddy is an infamous death eather, even if he is good looking, he's killed people.

**Ginny-Potter-132**: Thanks! I can always trust you to review!

**MaNdi-ANdRad3: **Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this chapter, however, I only got 4 reviews but anyways I am putting this one out. I decide not to punish the people who did review! Nevertheless, next time I won't be so nice and I'll only write a new chapter when I receive 5 reviews.

**Questions to the readers**:

Do you think that Kat should have any relationship with Rodolpus beside a friendship?

Do you prefer to see Kat with Tristan, Blaise, Draco, Tony, or Tom Riddle/Voldermort or someone else?

Do you want sexual scenes once Kat starts dating someone? Or do you want me to write both sex scenes and non-sex scenes, so you have the option to read them or not?

Who should Kat spent Christmas vacation with?

During her vacation if she spends it with the Malfoy's her and Draco can become closer! Or not?

Into the story-

**(Kat's pov: it will change):**

Charm's Class (three days later)

Father was back but he had to stay in the hospital wing for two weeks. Luckily, they have private rooms where nosy students can't bug him. The only people that knew he was back were the staff, Draco and I, Draco only knew because he sent his father an owl asking about it. Rodolpus had left the same day father came back thankfully, however, he made it clear that I would be seeing him again.

Class was as boring as ever. On the bottom of my notes I noticed a small note for Draco.

_I'm bored…_

_-DM_

_I hate this class some time._

_-KS_

Immediately what I wrote disappeared! Every time we passed notes it's always been like this. What he wrote would appear on my paper and what I wrote appeared on his.

_I know! I have a question for you, sweet lips…_

_-DM_

Sweet lips was Draco's new pet name for me. Just wait until Father heard him call me that, he'll have a field day.

_What's you're question, Blondie?_

_-KS_

_Are you going to Hogsmede next week?_

_-DM_

_I have no idea, I don't really have any reason to but I have nothing to do here!_

_-KS_

_I can give you about ten thousand reasons to go._

_-DM _

_What reasons?_

_-KS_

_ME!_

_-DM_

_Oh please!_

_-KS_

_Come on, you said yourself that you have nothing to do, so why not go to Hogsmede with me?_

_-DM_

_NO_

_-KS_

_As friends?_

_Please?_

_-DM_

_Well…_

_-KS_

_I'll pay for everything?_

_-DM_

_Since I have nothing better to do I guess I could go with you!_

_-KS_

_Yes Now I would have to go shopping with Pansy! THANK YOU!!_

_-DM_

**(Draco's POV)**

She said yes!!! It's about time, even if I had to lie she still said yes. At least she hasn't noticed that I have been staring at her the whole period.

A/N: Sorry it's short but you guess should still push that sexy little button and review. This story has been visited by over 1600 but I can't get 5 reviews for a chapter.

Please review, if you want an update…

Thanx for reading,

Brit.


	14. Chapter 12: Feisty

Chapter 12: Feisty 

Disclaimer in chapter 1

A/N: I got three reviews in two days, yeah! Anyways thanks for all the good reviews and all I really am grateful. This chapter has been rewritten over 3 times because I couldn't figure out where to start it. So let me know if it just royally sucks.

Shout outs to:

**VArockstar**: Thanx for answering my questions in the last chapter! You're review was the only one that actually answered my questions. So thanx so much.

**Supernatural Random Fae**: Thanx for the review and your right I know I can always count on you.

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America: **Thanx for the review. You must be a new reader, so I welcome you. I am really appreciative your review.

There's been over 1700 people that have visited this stories site but only 34 seem to want to review!

Okay, into the story:

_(Kat's pov)_

_(Friday, day before Hogsmede trip, Transfigurations class)_

Do you ever get the feel someone's watching you? Well I get that damn feeling everyday of my life. Draco has this annoying happen of staring at me all the time. Tristan is staring due to the fact Draco bragged about getting to go to Hogsmede with me, Tony's staring because Tristan's staring and lets not forget the girls. Pansy's glaring draggers at me all the time due to Tristan's big mouth. Lindsay's mad because she has a crush on Draco and I going to Hogsmede with him; don't forget about all the other Slytherin girls are glaring because I'm going to Hogsmede with Draco and to the ball with Blaise. God I hate men sometimes.

Rumor has it that Draco's going to the ball alone; that just happens to be the case with Tristan. Tristan still hasn't found a new girlfriend and hates asking girls to dances because they start giggling, drooling, batting their eyelashes, etc. Draco doesn't have a date because only Merlin, himself knows why. Pansy still holding out hope that Draco's going to ask her, but he said, "She can keep dreaming." Tony's going with some Hufflepuff because he heard she was good in bed, aren't these guys great! Blaise knows not to expect sex after the dance so he already lined up Tracy as the slut of that night; and she's friend of Pansy's.

_What are you thinking about?_

_-HP_

_Nothing you?_

_-KS_

_Nothing, I heard you're going to Hogsmede with ferret boy?_

_-HP_

_Yeah, so? Draco's really nice and funny._

_-KS_

_I'll take your word for it!_

_-HP_

_You do that, hey who are you going to the dance with?_

_-KS_

_Ginny, and Ron and Hermione are going together._

_-HP_

_Sweet_

_-KS_

_Pothead, why don't you leave us alone?_

_-DM _

_Draco be nice and butt out!_

_-KS_

_Make me, sweet lips_

_-DM_

_I just might if you don't leave us alone!_

_-KS_

_Feisty, I like that!_

_-DM_

_Keep dreaming!_

_-KS_

_Slytherin's know how to flirt,I'll give you that!_

_-HP_

_Damn Right, Scarface_

_-DM_

_Cut it out the Professor's looking at us!_

_-KS_

_So, she'll never know!_

_-DM_

A/N: I know it's short but I'm having writer's block and so yeah! I'm only putting this chapter out because of the response I got on Chapter 11. Don't forget to review! Catch yah later, -Brit.


	15. I'm an idiot

Chapter 13: 

Chapter 13: Hogsmede

Disclaimer in chapter 1

A/N:

**Alexei Winchester****: **thanks for the review, I agree with you and Harry, I wouldn't mind becoming a Slytherin.

**VArockstar**: Thanx for the reviews

**Cant. Stop. This. Feeling.**:Thanx for the review and the words of encouragement

**Hunter Witch00Alexei Fae: **Thanx for the review, I'm trying to write through the writer's block**.**

**BTW****: I'm currently looking for a Beta, never had one before and thought it would help out a lot! So if anyone's interested let me know!**

Sorry it took so long for me to update…I have the worst writers block ever! I've written this chapter about 17 times and still don't like it. However, I'll bite the bullet and put it out. Let me know what you think!

Cloths:

Jeans: /images/725/7254923/985-286271-d.jpg

Shoes: /images/kiaragreenL.jpg

Jews: /images/diamond-solitaire.jpg

Into the story:

Walking out of my room wearing just my usual jeans, black tube top, and high heeled boots; something came to mind. I would be getting the dark mark over Christmas break. I've been trying not to think about it but the thought is always lingering in the back of my mind. I know that it has to be done but I can't help but fear what will happen after the war ends. Will I go to prison or will I become an average person, or something else? Do I really have it in me to kill a person or watch someone get tortured? Can I pretend to be someone I'm not? Will it change who I am or is this that what I'm meant to be? All these questions along with hundreds more float around my mind daily.

"Draky, why can't I come over to Malfoy Manor over the holidays," my thoughts got interrupted by a screeching Pansy Parkinson, as I entered the court yard. Tristan, Blaise, and Tony were watching Pansy being a drama queen.

I walked up between Tony and Blaise, before asking, "What's she on about now?"

"Draco's father is refusing to invite her to their Christmas ball. Up until this year she's been invited to everyone, as you can tell she's having another temper tantrum. It's been hilarious so far, you've missed quite the show," Tony explained since Blaise and Tristan couldn't stop laughing.

"So what have you three got planned for today?" I asked casual, while watching Draco arguing with Pansy.

"We were planning on going to Hog's Head and get smashed and…while you can imagine what will happen after," Tristan replied.

"But why can't I go Draco…"

"Because you weren't invited Pansy that means no one wants you at the fucking party! Get it through you thick skull!" Draco turned and stormed over to a laughing Blaise, Tony, and Tristan. I, however, knowing how annoying Pansy was didn't laugh at all. Draco looking pissed and let the boys have a piece of his mind before grabbing my hand a jerking me toward Hogsmede.

"Are you alright?" I asked after we had been walking in silence for about ten minutes.

"She's just so fucking annoying, with that whiny voice that sounds like nails on a chalk board. Heaven forbid, she's not the center of attention every minute…" he ranted for the next half an hour.

By the end of the day I was ready to strangle Draco, first he couldn't stop talking about Pansy, then he wouldn't stop snapping at people, then he started flirting with everything that had legs. I ended up leaving him in the Three Brooms, as he polished off his 7th butter beer, and walking back to Hogwarts myself. Big mistake, I am an idiot, I thought; as I met Rodolpus when I neared the court yard. Could my day get any worst?


	16. Not So Genius Plan

Chapter 14: The Halloween Ball

Chapter 14: The Halloween Ball

Chapter 14: 

Disclaimer in chapter 1

A/N:

So I'm going to skip ahead by about 2 months. I know that will leave out the ball but I can't really inspire anything at the moment. Anyway I'm trying to post a few chapters to night to help make up for the months where I have posted anything at all. Sorry about that btw. As I said in chapter 13, I am looking for a beta, so if you are interested let me know. I must say I'm really sorry about the long wait and hope everyone can forgive me. I still have writers block but I am trying to push through that, let me know how you like the new chapters.

Into the Story:

Two weeks, two fucking weeks till I meet the Dark Lord at Malfoy Manor and to put it lightly I wish the two weeks would never arrive. But they will it's inevitable, unfortunately! So where was I, oh yes, in two fucking weeks I get the Dark Mark if all goes well, and worst case I die. Isn't my life peachy? Father is more stressed out than anyone, including me, and I'm the one who will end up going through all the pain. He's been trying to pretend to be calm but I can see through his mask and at least I know he really does care. I think in some way we have reached an understanding. I love him, he is my dad after all, however; don't ask me when I realized this because I couldn't tell you when.

Draco has been going on and on about how great the holidays are going to be and here I am freaking out over how painful my life is going to be in two fucking weeks. Nobody's notice the fact that I'm completely losing my mind all they care about is quiddtich and who's going to win the house cup. Like I care about that! Does it sound like I care? The correct answer is no, I don't.

Ever since Halloween I've been receiving lessons from the Headmaster, on wandless magic and must admit I'm quite good at it. Which is a fact dad's not pleased about, but Professor Dumbledore dimmed necessary. Uncle Lupin is having kittens over the fact that he found out about my tattoos and has given me a months worth's of detentions. Yes I said tattoos with an "s"; I had a not so genius plan of getting a new one. My not so genius plan ended up biting me in the ass. First off father grounded me; I'm 17 who would ground a 17 year old. Then my oh so favorite uncle is not my favorite uncle no more, after I got a through lecture of how to behave like a young lady, and for once my father agreed with the marauder, shocking I know. I almost died of shock but what would be the point of dieing when dad would just bring me back to lecture me some more. In my defense, I figured I should have a bit of fun before I have to become a little death eater, I mean it's my life and I'm handed it over to a nut case who could kill me at any moment. It's a bloody comfort really. When father told Professor Dumbledore, during one of his rants, the Headmaster couldn't stop laughing. He thought it was a not so genius idea to! He said it would have been a genius idea if I had not been caught. That comment earned both him and me another lecture from father and my not so favorite uncle anymore.

And to put the icing on top of the cake; when I got my new tattoo, I also got my hair dyed dark maroon. It was in the not so genius plan as well. Everybody loves the new look though including Narissa who sided with me over Dad. That was highly amusing to watch because Narissa was with me when I decided to go through with my not so genius idea. She also thinks it was a genius idea, and is very happy with the results. As is Draco and of course Mr. Malfoy is siding with Narissa; Dad claims that this is a conspiracy. I agree!


	17. NO BOYS

A/N:

A/N:

Hello to all my devoted readers, how's everyone? I know it's been a while but lives been a pain. Anyways, thank you to all that review, here's the usually shout-out:

Edwardlover101: thanks for your support and I'll try to update as often as I can.

Dramafreak101: I'm really glad you liked it! My mission was accomplished.

In.thedarkness.ofthe.night: Thanks so much; I'll try not to skip months like that again. BTY, her cat will show up in this chapter, and no I not going to kill the cat off.

Remuslives23: thanks for the lines. I really loved the message. I really hated that Severus had to get punished but I think it adds a new level of understanding that Kat has towards her father.

DevilToBeLoved: Loved the suggestion and I'll work it in don't worry…any visitor you have in mind or will any one do?

I reposted chapter 14 due to all the spelling errors, even when I reread it I got mad. I really can believe I put it out like that. I still haven't found a beta so if anyone's interested let me know. I would love some more suggestions. I'm still going through a little writer's block. It's not as bad as before, thank goodness. Well let me know what you think and any suggestions or comments. Love hearing from everyone.

On with the story:

Chapter 15: NO BOYS

Kat's POV

Finally, it's Monday, this weekend trapped in my rooms been hell. Maybe this whole being grounded things just not working out. I can't leave my room unless I need a use the bathroom. When I asked for a book from the library to complete an assignment my dad said and I quote, "That's what house elves are for, maybe you should have more respect for them in the future." I did not find the statement humorous by any means, so I sent a letter to Uncle Remus (after asking for permission, I'm still pissed about that) asking him to talk some sense into dad. His smartass reply was "I completely agree with his punishment, you should listen to what your told and not be so rebellious." The next time I see him he better be ducking for cover. I've had all weekend to sit in my room dreaming up new ways to piss them both off, with only Asia to keep me company. Dad was thinking about not even allowing me to keep her, but I proved a point by telling him that he was the one who bought me my cat.

Before I left for classes dad gave me a lecture of what it meant to be grounded and what I was allowed to do and not do. Let's just say I'm going to do everything on the "not do" list. This is basically the list or what I got out of it:

No boys

Have to be back in my rooms straight after dinner

No boys

No talking to Hermione or any Gryffindors

No boys

No detentions

I'm not allowed to go anywhere outside of Hogwart's school grounds

No boys

Only allowed to do homework

And finally NO BOYS

So I got out of it no boys. My newest genius idea struck me as I listen to dad as he finally finish his lecture. I could violate over half the rules in a minute, so of course I did. Upon entering the great hall, while making sure Uncle Remus and dear ol' dad were there, I walked over to Harry and sat on his lap and all but shoved my tongue down his throat. At first I thought he was going to put away, but after a few seconds he respond and started kissing me back. A couple of minutes we were both out of breath and panting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my fathers face as turning purple, mission accomplished. Leaning toward Harry's ear, "Sorry about that I just couldn't help myself. Dad's being a dick and must be taught a lesson." He nodded but not before flushing with embarrassment. However he shocked the hell out of me, as I was getting off his lap he jerked my hips back down straight on him, and started kissing my neck. What else is a girl to do but sit there and enjoy it, and that's exactly what I did.

The rest of the day was uneventful; none of the other Slytherins were talking to me except for Tristan and Blaise. They said everyone was pissed because they can't believe I would choose Harry over Draco. I hadn't realized that I had chose but can't say I care overly much. Of course I wasn't prepared for what happened after dinner, as I entered the chambers father and I shared, I noticed that he along with Draco and Remus where sitting in the living room with the most serious long on there face.

"Would you care to explain what happened at breakfast?" Dad asked with Remus and Draco nodding in agreement.

" Not really," I shrugged.

"I wasn't a question, Katherine," oh boy, I'm in trouble now.

"Well daddy, I got bored and thought Harry and I could have some fun"

"Some fun, you call letting Harry bloody Potter grope you in the great hall fun!" He was on his feet yelling at this point with Draco and Remus in tower.

"Yeah, and you know what…"

"What?" All three exclaimed.

"I enjoyed it," I said before walking to my roomed leaving all three males in silence, stunned.

As I said before MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!


	18. Your kiss

A/N: Hey everyone, I couldn't wait to put out a new chapter

A/N: Hey everyone, I couldn't wait to put out a new chapter. I seemed to have the time so I figured why not. Hope everyone likes the coming up chapter and don't forget to drop me a line sometime. BTY: sorry that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, kinda silly I know. But anyways here comes the disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work, characters, plots, etc.**

Chapter 16: "Your kiss"

Sitting in my last class of the day, which was transfiguration I realized that I had less than a week and a half to prepare for winter break a.k.a. meeting the Dark Lord. What to wear was something that came to mind first, along with who to ask? Narcissa, was the only person that I could possible think of. My next realization was to change my whole personality. I already knew who the real me was but I need to be someone completely different in order to survive in the death eater world. Before class let out I decided to visit the Headmaster then have a long conversation with my father.

I raced to my rooms, not even stopping by the great hall for dinner, to write a quick letter to Narcissa. Which said:

Narcissa-

I know this is probably really last minute but I can't think of anyone who knows fashion as well as you. Since I'm staying at your place for break, I was wondering what to wear at the party on Christmas Eve. I have been at wits end trying to figure it out, and haven't come up with any ideas. If you have any suggestions please let me know, the one request I have is for the wardrobe to be either green or black.

Love,

Kat

I had my dad's raven, Demon, sent to deliver the message. Before heading toward the Headmaster's office. When I arrived I quickly discovered that I have no clue what the password was. I have know idea how long I stood there guessing everything under the sun, before turning around to leave.

Draco was leaning against the wall with his trademark smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Need some help, sweet lips?"

"Maybe, what's the catch?"

"Why would there be a catch?" Draco's smirk was growing at an annoying speed.

"With you there's always a catch," I pointed out, placing one hand on my hip.

"Well if you must know there is a catch," Draco said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss," he replied huskily.

"That works," I said sly smile. The look on his face conformed what I thought, he didn't think I would agree. I walked over to him placed my hands behind his head to pull him down toward me. His smirk was starting to return, he leaned forward mouth just a breath from mine. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him…on the cheek, then strolled away.

"What the fuck was that?" He was fuming.

"Your kiss." I said saucily.

After half an hour of arguing and a real kiss, he finally gave me the password. Dealing with Draco was a whole hell of a lot easier then dealing with Albus and my dad. But in the end both agreed that my personality had to change. First thing was first, I had to begin taking drugs and drinking. Apparently all the death eaters' drink and over half do drugs. Now the drinking think I was ok with but drugs wasn't a whole other story. In the end I agreed, second thing was, cutting myself. It would give everyone a new opinion on how I was treated at home, with Snape as a dad. I was told to stick to the wrists at first then move to my thighs. Lastly, was the to become reclusive. Don't talk to anyone that's not from a family in lieges with the Dark Lord. I also need to favor someone at the party with my complete attention. This would make the Dark Lord think I had my eyes set on marriage rather than anything else. That meant more little purebloods to share his little ideas, or at least that's what we hope will happen.

By the end of the night I was worn out both mentally and physically. I knew that I need to go to the bathroom to begin the whole plan, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ever though about cutting myself, now I had no choice. With tears streaming down my face I brought the razor blade on my wrist and made one clean swipe across, then did the same to the other. I made sure not to go to deep, but I was unprepared for the hatred I felt after. I couldn't help but wonder if the becoming a spy was what I was destined to be, not knowing if I would live from one day to the next. Once the bleeding stop I changed and I tossed and turned the rest of the night with only Asia to keep me company.


	19. Author's Note

Snape's Undoing has been discontinued!!

I don't want nor have the time for this story anymore. I don't mind if someone wants to continue it, where I left off. If you are interesting in continuing the story, let me know and I'll send you the previous chapters. I'm really sorry to all the devoted readers and I wish I could finish the story.


End file.
